Nunca más viajo por Varig, la puta que los parió
by L' Pame-Sabaku
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha en un avión. Pero no quiere saber nada con la empresa


**Es lo peor qe me puede pasar en la vida. Querer volver a Konoha y que me pase esto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha**

- Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es el problema? - me dice el encargado de los reclamos de equipaje de Varig.

- Sí, mire, a mi valija le han cambiado el candado. Probablemente rompieron el que yo le había puesto y lo han remplazado con otro – le digo.

- ¿Está seguro que esta es su valija? – me pregunta.

Pienso es escupirle un ojo, pero recuerdo que él no tiene por qué saber que acabo de pasarme casi treinta horas de viaje en un vuelo que normalmente tendría que haber sido de solo cinco.

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro!.

- ¿Me permite su ticket?.

- Acá está.

- ¿Está seguro que esta es su valija?.

¿Será que me están jodiendo y están filmando para uno de esos programas?.

- Ya le dije que sí.

- Pero no entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?. La valija esta cerrada, tiene el candado puesto, no presenta ningún daño, rueda bien…

Me imagino que David Banner ya se habría transformado en Hulk en esta situación, así que respiro y cuento mi historia de nuevo.

- Ese candado no es mío. El mío alguien de su empresa lo quitó y lo substituyó por este. ¿No me entiende?.

- Ah, okey. ¿Revisó para ver si le falta algo?.

- No (genio), ¿cómo carajos voy a abrir la valija si tiene un candado que no es mío?.

- Cierto, no se preocupe , yo me encargo – dice el empleado de Varig mientras toma un lapiz de su escritorio y lo hunde en la propia cremallera de la valija, arbiendola manualmente mientras el inútil candado mantenía unidas las dos cabezas del cierre.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo (animal)? – le digo ya desesperado.

- No se preocupe, yo se la dejo como estaba antes. Revise a ver si le falta algo, por favor.

Al fin, un momento de iluminación dentro de tanta anarquía aérea amazónica. Ahora sí voy a cobrarme todas y cada una de las que Varig me hizo pasar.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me faltan varias cosas. No están las camisas Polo que me acabo de comprar – digo mientras urgo dentro de la maleta procurando ropas y objetos inexistentes que colocaré en la lista de cosas que me fueron robadas -, tampoco estan mis zapatos deportivos Nike, ni unos pantalones que le compré a mi mujer en Zara – cierro asombrándome de mi rapidez mental en un momento como este, después de ese maldito vuelo.

- Tome, llene este formulario colocando el valor de las cosas que fueron sustraidas de su equipaje, por favor.

- Listo cuatrocientos treinta dólares en total. Son dos camisas Polo a ochenta y cinco dólares cada una, un pantalón de Zara a sesenta dólares y los Nike que son doscientos dólares (al menos ese es el precio de las baratas tiendas brasileras, obviamente). ¿Cómo es el procedimiento ahora? – pregunto.

- Lo vamos a llamar a su casa para ir a buscar la valija, la reparamos y se la dejamos como nueva.

- Me interesa más saber cómo me van a devolver el dinero de las cosas que me robaron.

- Ah, sí, sobre eso no se preocupe. Lo vamos a llamar también. Usted nos da una cuenta y nosotros le depositamos el dinero.

Excelente, pienso. Al fin le voy a ganar una a estos mal paridos. Me largo del aeropuerto. Tomo el taxi y casi una hora después estoy en casa, finalmente, más de 30 horas después de viaje estoy en casa.

—-

(Al día siguiente)

Suena el teléfono.

- El señor Sasuke Uchiha, por favor.

- Sí con él habla.

- Le estamos llamando de Super Malas (Super Valijas en portugués), entendemos que tiene un reclamo sobre una valija dañada.

- Es así. ¿Cuándo la podrían venir a buscar?.

- Hoy mismo, señor.

- Perfecto.

Nos despedimos. Un par de horas después ya se habían llevado la valija. Me asusta la eficiencia con la que están resolviendo esto.

—

(Ese mismo día)

Suena el teléfono.

- Aló, ¿Interlive?.

- Este no es más el número (la puta que los parió).

—

(Ese mismo día)

Suena el teléfono.

- El señor Sasuke Uchiha, por favor.

- Sí, él habla.

- Le estamos llamando de Varig sobre el hurto que sufrió en uno de sus viajes.

- Ah, qué bien. Ya empezaba a preocuparme que no habían llamado.

- Sí, queríamos preguntarle el número de su cuenta para hacerle el depósito de los cuarenta y cinco dolares.

- Sí, mi número de cuenta es 88… ¿qué cuarenta y cinco dólares?.

- Los cuarenta y cinco dólares a los que tiene derecho por el reclamo del robo, señor.

- ¡¿Cuarenta y cinco dólares?. Pero eso no fue lo que me dijeron en el aeropuerto!. ¿Y qué pasa con mis cosas?. ¿Fueron cuatrocientos treinta dolares en total y me van a dar un diez por ciento apenas? (más allá que no existen tales cosas me parece inaudito que cubran apenas un diez por ciento).

- Es la política de la empresa, señor Uchiha.

- Pero ¿y mis cosas?.

- Esa es la política de la empresa, señor Uchiha.

Me rindo. Es imposible ganar algo cuando se trata de Varig.

- Está bien, anota mi número de cuenta.

Cuelgo el teléfono esperando no volver a tener nunca más algo que ver con esta maldita línea aérea.

—–

(Al día siguiente)

Suena el teléfono.

- El señor Sasuke Uchiha, por favor.

- Ajá.

- Le estamos llamando de Super Malas.

- Ajá, ¿ya está lista mi valija?.

- No señor, lo que sucede es lo siguiente. No entendemos cuál es el problema de su valija.

- ¿Cómo?.

- Sí, señor, su valija está en perfecto estado, inclusive está con el candado puesto.

Siento que Hiroshima y Nagasaki nunca estuvieron tan calientes como estoy yo ahora. Tomo aire y comienzo de nuevo.

- Ese candado no es mío. Alguien en Varig me abrió la valija y cambió mi candado por ese.

- Ah, okey.

- ¿Entendiste? – pregunto.

- Sí, está claro. Entonces dígame, ¿cuál es el problema?.

- (El coño sudado de la maldita y puta madre que parió a este pelotudo) ¿No me estás escuchando?. Ese candado no es mío. Ustedes lo que tienen que hacer es sacarlo y dejarme la valija SIN candado. Eso es todo.

- ¡Ah!. Ahora sí entendí. Listo, le llevamos su valija mañana.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me dedico a surfear en internet páginas deportivas que me alejen de los pensamientos racistas y xenófobos que me invaden en este momento.

—

(Al día siguiente)

Suena el teléfono.

- El señor Sasuke Uchiha, por favor.

- (Dios mío, ahora qué). Él habla.

- Le estamos llamando de Super Malas.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.

- Es que no sabemos bien cuál es el problema de su maleta.

- (¿Pero donde contratan estos hijos de puta a sus empleados?. ¡Forrest Gump ya la habría arreglado!). Esto tiene que ser un chiste. Ayer hablé con uno de ustedes explicándoles que ese candado no era mío, que el mío fue robado por alguien de Varig, Dios santo, ¿qué tan difícil de entender puede ser esto?. ¿Sabes qué?. No hagan un carajo, traeme mi maleta así como está. No le hagan un coño de madre. Tráiganla hoy mismo.

- Está bien señor, no hace falta que se ponga bravo.

- Trae la valija y listo, no hay más problema.

Más nunca viajo por Varig. No digan que no se los advertí. La puta que los parió.


End file.
